


Shut Up and Bake- Birthday Cake

by Jyushitmatsu



Series: Shut Up And Bake [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Birthday Cake, Food Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sadism, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyushitmatsu/pseuds/Jyushitmatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Master's birthday today. Of course there will be decorations, entertainment, and food- all which Gumball will be providing. He will even serve as the cake, how yummy. Basically in this sequel it's Marshall's birthday so he has his way with Gumball like usual, except in a more, uh, festive way. Gumball doesn't get Marshall the present he really wanted, and is punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Bake- Birthday Cake

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Marshall... happy birthday to me!"

 

Dear Glob in the sky, please save me. He's singing this in his sleep.

 

Marshall Lee mumbles a little more and rolls over in his bedsheets. I watch him for a few more moments to make sure he's definitely not waking up, then tiptoe my way to the kitchen. I take out all the ingredients I'd kept stored away for this day. If Marshall didn't have the best day of his life today, I'd be as good as dead. It all had to be perfect.

As perfect as this red velvet cake was going to be. I stir the cocoa and red food coloring together in their perfect amounts. The butter and sugar make their way in next, and the sound of the batter pouring into the bowl is one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard.

Decorations are no problem at all. I find some of Marshall's old posters he's probably forgotten about wedged between couch cushions and in the depths of his closet. I hang up ribbons and balloons saved from past concerts and I'm sure this nostalgic touch is absolutely the most perfect thing to top it off. I almost enjoy getting all this ready before remembering  that I'm doing this to avoid punishment, rather than being rewarded.

It will still be a while before all of the food is ready, and there's only one thing left. The thing I'd been dreading and avoiding. The part I'd purposefully saved for last.

The present.

 

_"You have permission to ask what this is," Marshall said one day as he brought an enormous cardboard box into the house. I eyed it carefully, wondering why Marshall's grin seemed so evil suddenly. Or maybe Marshall just always made that face._

_"What is-"_

_"My birthday is coming up soon, remember?" He dropped the box too close to my feet. "You can't go outside, obviously, so I want you to make a present for me out of this stuff. Simple enough, Princess?" He looped his index finger around my collar and pulled my face towards his._

_"Yes, sir."_

 

I still don't know what's in the box, but I have a hunch it can't be anything good.

I pull the box out of his closet and rip it open. I look inside, examine its contents, then close it, and put it back in the closet. I go back to the kitchen.

 

My face is _on fire_. Literally, what the actual fuck. Marshall Lee is crazy if he thinks I'm actually going to use that shit.

 

There had been a variety of objects. There was a small contraption that resembled something you'd use to torture a small animal. On it had been a sticky note written on by Marshall Lee that read,

_"This goes on your penis. It keeps you from cumming. :)"_

There was also a vibrator too, and it's sticky note said,

_"This goes in your ass :)))"_

A roll of red ribbons,

_"Tie yourself up for me like a present! Don't forget the bow~"_

A gag,

_"I didn't like using cupcakes last time, this is much better!"_

Fucking lingerie,

_"You'll look so pretty ;)"_

And lubricant. No note was stuck on that.

 

I resist the urge to slam my head against the wall in embarrassment. I can't believe I had to see that with my own two eyes.

Taking deep breaths, I calmly take the cake out of the oven and apply the icing. I have to redo it because instead of writing, _"Happy Birthday, Marshall Lee",_ I accidentally wrote _"Happy Birthday you sick fuck."_

Eventually it's 6am and almost time for Marshall Lee to wake up and everything is ready. Except the present.

 

I sit on the living room floor, the box three feet in front of me. I don't dare to look inside again because I think I may faint. But what is going to happen if there is no present to give to Marshall? What then? Come on, Gumball, think, think...

I gasp aloud. I can still use this box. I quickly find some tape and tape it back up as if it had never been opened. Then I wrap it up in colorful paper and put a bow on top. There. He'll just assume I didn't understand. I set the present underneath the table, and put the red velvet cake on top of the table. All done! I smile to myself at my accomplishments.

 

I'm right on time, because a few moments later, I hear the terrifying song.

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!" Marshall enters the living room and I look down at the floor. "Happy birthday dear Marshall... Happy birthday to meee!" He stops suddenly and for an entire minute there's only silence and I wonder if he's still in the room. I'm not supposed to make eye contact with him unless he says, but I slowly look up just in case.

He's right in front of me, and he isn't smiling at all. I quickly look back down.

"The present," he says. "Where's my present?"

"Under the table..." He takes the box and without a word he opens it. He stares inside for a while, then looks back up at me.

 

"So, you're just giving me something I already gave to you so that you could make me something else? And you just wrapped it up without a thought?" I stiffen and continue staring at my feet. Were they always so small? My cheeks are extremely hot.

"Yes," I say. "That is what happened."

"Huh. Wow. You really don't care about me at all." He kicks the box to the side and marches up to me. For a second I think he's going to hit me for the first time ever, but instead he just says, "Time for the cake. Sit down."

I follow directions and sit in a chair. Marshall silently cuts slices of cake and hands me a slice and serves himself one.

"Th-thank you," I say, surprised at his sudden kindness. More uncomfortable silence.

"This is the first time in a thousand years someone's celebrated my birthday with me." The cake in my throat is hard to gulp down. "I've always been real lonely, especially on my birthday."

My heart sort of drops.

"R-really?" I ask. What a sad life Marshall Lee must have lived. It's so easy to forget that being immortal gives a lot of time to have some psychological and emotional trauma of some kind. it may explain a lot of things about Marshall Lee. It might justify why he-

"Fuck no. That's a huge lie. Now strip or else I'll electrocute you." He waves the collar remote.

I should have known. Someone so shamelessly sadistic would never open up like that suddenly.

I stand and begin to take off my shirt. A shock runs through me.

"Hey! W-what-"

_"Faster."_

I strip until I'm wearing nothing, and I weakly attempt to cover myself with my hands. Marshall stands and grabs me by the shoulders and tosses me on the table. He shoves his hands into the cake I've _just_ made, then smears the mess over my body. Why? _Why?_ Marshall licks his lips.

" _Now_ this cake is ready." He straddles me, then laps at the icing on my cheek. Goosebumps rise on my arms as he continues eating the cake off of me. "Why didn't you want to wrap yourself up for me, baby? You'd make such a good present." He travels downward and bites my nipple, ouch.

"You were actually probably just embarrassed, right?" He scrapes cake off my stomach with his teeth and rubs his tongue around in circles. It's extremely hard not to moan at that, and I unconsciously grab his hair. Marshall grabs my hand and pins it back onto the table. "You were thinking, 'if I wear this stuff, what will he do to me? Will I be able to handle it?' and you ran away like a scared little bitch." The cake is gone now, and Marshall wipes my chest and neck with a napkin.

"Well that was the wrong thing to do, _Princess_. You should know by now that if you don't give me what I want," he grabs my collar and yanks me up. "I'll just take it." He lets go of me, then leans over towards the box under the table. He picks out the ribbon and even though I'm struggling, I can't fight off the vampire as he ties my hands behind my back. I can't stop him from dressing me up in the embarrassingly skimpy black bra and panties. I can only whimper as he pushes the vibrator inside and puts it on the highest power, stars bursting behind my eyelids as he puts on the restraint for my dick. It's then I realize that it truly is a torture device, because for as long as it's on, I won't find release.

"I-I'm sorry," I say, "Please don't-"

"Shut. Up. Who was it that thought it'd be funny to not get me a present? I'm tired of you doing things half-assed." His fangs are out and his eyes are shooting something deadly. He takes the ball gag and puts it in my mouth, then ties a ribbon bow around my dick for the final touch. "There," he says.

He sits back and eats the remaining cake, watching me twitch.

The buzzing of the vibrator feels overwhelmingly good, so good I could cry, and I can't even come from it. It's so embarrassing, the Vampire King has managed to humiliate me in a way I could never imagine myself. I hate it. I hate it so much.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... come on, hum along," Marshall taunts. "You haven't even sang me 'happy birthday' yet. It's my big day. Please make it special." He removes the gag. "Go."

My mind is spinning so much I can't even remember the words to the song.

"H-Happy bi-irthday, to me... happy- agh!" A wave of electricity hits me.

"Sing it right."

"Happy birthday... to you..." Marshall waves 'conductor fingers' around. "Happy birthday, dear Marsh- agh! M-Master... Happy birthday..." My last two words are just a whisper. "...to you."

My eyes are closed when suddenly I hear a sniff. I look over at Marshall and he's wiping away a tear.

"Thank you," he says. "Here's your reward." He pushes a button on the collar remote and waves of pleasure nearly knock me off the table. I feel it from my dick to my toes to my throat and I moan so loud I'm almost screaming. "You can stop singing now," Marshall says, and he returns the gag to my mouth.

I turn my head towards him and plead with my eyes. _I'm sorry about the present. Get it off me, I beg you._

"Well, all that birthday singing's hyped me up. I think I'll go take a shower." And he leaves.

_Fuck you._

He's gone for what seems like hours. The vibrator hasn't let up and the collar is teasing me to the point of torture. I try squirming around a little, maybe I can get it to move-

 _"Nngh."_ It brushes against the most perfect spot and the pleasure shoots straight to my dick- and I don't come. I want to cry.

After a while Marshall comes back and all my sense of dignity has vanished. He's wearing only a towel and his hair is dripping and I want him to fuck me hard.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet," he says, strolling over. He runs warm, heavy fingers up my thigh and I shudder. I stare hard at him and pray he can read my mind. "What? You want me to fuck your brains out?" I nod furiously, elated that he understood. "Hmm... should I?" Suddenly he feel like playing around. I'm about to explode. He removes the gag.

"Do it. Please." His mouth twists into a smirk.

"Alright." He lets his towel drop to the floor, and in no time the vibrator is replaced with something bigger and more violent. Marshall Lee thrusts into me with great fervor, and tears run down my cheeks because I'm in heaven. I don't know what will happen when he takes the _thing_ off my dick, but I'm scared we might both end up drowning in _it_ if I come.

"Fuck," Marshall whispers right onto my ear. I'm shuddering so bad. "Say 'happy birthday Marshall' when I come, alright? Three... two... _ah_." He shoots spurt after spurt inside.

"Happy birthday, Marshall." He smiles at me, then pulls out. His come nearly _pours_ out of me. He wraps his towel around his waist and steps away from me. It seems... he forgot? "W-wait," I call, still red and panting. "I... I haven't..."

"What? You didn't come? Look at my face and see how much I don't give a fuck." His words are acid. "Today was supposed to be _my_ day anyway. You've completely ruined it with your incredible insensitivity. I can't believe you have the gall to think you deserve to come." He grabs the vibrator and shoves it back inside me. "When you hurt my feelings, don't expect me to let it go so easily. You should be thankful I'm keeping you alive." He turns the vibrator on and I moan. "I'll be going out for a party later. Enjoy the rest of your day, Princess." He scoffs and leaves me there with cum-stained thighs and the most extreme sense of regret I've ever had in my life.


End file.
